


It Started with the Jacket

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, matchmaker!Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life threatening event, Jake lets Ezekiel borrow his jacket. Then he lets him keep it. When Ezekiel starts wearing it on a regular basis, the others start asking questions, leaving him flustered and confused.</p><p>Can be read as either a sequel to my other fic "Home" or as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with the Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to get this fic out before school started and I got super busy and for a second there I thought that wasn't going to happen. I'm really happy I got this done in time. I wrote this a little differently, I think, than my other fics to experiment with writing styles. Also, I've only written from Ezekiel's perspective so I thought I'd try my hand at Jake. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Looking back now, Jake supposed everything started with his jacket. It wasn't a very special jacket, but Jake loved it all the same. He's owned it for several years now so the color is starting to fade and fabric beggining to fray. However, it does it's job well enough. He had let Ezekiel borrow it after an ice spell nearly killed him. Then he did something he thought he would never do; he let him keep it. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jake had been engrossed in his research when he heard some one clear their throat. He looked up to find Ezekiel clutching his jacket and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

 

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." He sticks his arm towards Jake, the jacket still in his tight grip. Jake pushes his hand away gently. 

 

"Keep it. You look better in it than I do anyways." His heart skips a beat at his own statement, and Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at him. The tips of his ears are now red. 

 

"I, uh- Thanks, mate." With that he promptly struts away, his cheeks reddening. After Jake is sure that Ezekiel is out of sight, he sinks in his chair and runs a hand over his face. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and his heart hammers in his chest. _I definitely need to think before I speak._

 

* * *

 

The next day, they're about to head through the back door for another mission when Colonel Baird stops them. 

 

"Jones, we're going to Siberia during the winter. You might want to grab a jacket." She gently pushes him away from the back door. 

 

"Okay, _mom._ " Ezekiel sighs, rushing out when Colonel Baird shoots a glare his way. He comes back quickly, wearing a familiar navy blue jacket. Jake's heart practically skips a beat when he realizes it's the jacket he gave him. The jacket is a little loose on his shoulders and the sleeves end just past his wrists. Jake swallows thickly and adjusts the collar of his shirt. 

 

"Nice jacket Jones," Colonel Baird states, just barely suppressing a grin. Cassandra turns away and disguises her smile with a cough. Neither miss how the tips of Jake's ears begin to turn red. 

 

"Thanks! Can we go now?" Ezekiel struts towards the door, purposefully stopping to stand next to Jake who takes in a shaky breath. He notes the breath and tries his best to not look surprised. He can feel his cheeks begin to burn and heart begin to race as he realizes that his feelings for the man may not be unrequited after all.

 

Jenkins pointedly ignores the whole exchange, opening the door for them and rushing them through the door. Thankfully, both Jake and Ezekiel can blame the blush spreading across their cheeks on the harsh cold of Siberia. 

 

* * *

 

When they get back that day, Colonel Baird stops him from leaving by grabbing his collar with her infamous iron grip. As soon as she's sure that Ezekiel and Cassandra are out of earshot, she spins him around to face her. Jake gulps. As far as he knows he hasn't done anything wrong.

 

"Stone, I need you to be honest with me. Is there anything going on between you and Jones that I should know about?" She asks, analyzing Jake for signs of lying. 

 

"What? No! Why would you think that?!" Jake's eyes widen in disbelief and a smug smile crosses Colonel Baird's features. 

 

"Oh, I just thought that since he was wearing your jacket,"  _And the look you've been giving him the entire mission,_ she doesn't say, "that you two are..."

 

"That we're what?"

 

"Dating or something." Jake's mouth drops open and for a moment, all he can do is stare. He recovers quickly and rushes to deny her accusations. 

 

"Oh, no, no, no, no! We are most definitely NOT dating or anything of the sort. We are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Colonel Baird raises an eyebrow at him in amusement. _Looks like someone's got a crush,_ she thinks. 

 

"Okay then." She walks away with a smug look on her face, leaving Jake flustered and confused. 

 

* * *

 

The very next day, it's Cassandra who pulls him aside. She drags him just outside the Annex doors, barely out of earshot from where Ezekiel sits in the Annex.

 

"Jake! How come you didn't tell me you and Ezekiel are dating?!" She demands, both excited for the two of them, yet angry at their secrecy. Jake frantically motions for her to keep her voice down. 

 

"We are not dating!" Jake whisper-yells, peeking into the Annex to make sure that Ezekiel hadn't heard them. Sure enough, he is oblivious to their conversation. Coincidentally, he is wearing the very jacket that had led Colonel Baird, and apparently Cassandra, to believe that they're dating. 

 

"Then what's with the jacket? That is your jacket isn't it?" Cassandra question, tilting her head slightly in confusion. 

 

"I, uh, gave it to him." Jake shifts his weight from one foot to the other and scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"Oh," Cassandra replies cheekily. 

 

"Oh? What does "oh" mean?" Cassandra grins. 

 

"Oh, nothing. It just means oh." Cassandra walks away with a smug grin on her face before he has a chance to question her further. Once again he is left flustered and confused. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Jake takes Colonel Baird out for coffee, hoping to ask her for some advice. He leaves Colonel Baird to pick the cafe and they end up in a small town in Italy. It turns out to be her's and Flynn's favorite. Jake stays uncharacteristically silent after they order, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Colonel Baird waits until they get their drinks to initiate conversation. 

 

"I take it you didn't take me out for coffee for no reason. What's on your mind?" She takes a sip of her coffee, studying him closely. Jake looks down into his coffee for a moment before clearing his throat to speak. 

 

"Colonel Baird, you know I'm not one for sharing feelings, but I recently I've felt..." Jake pauses, looking for the right word. "Different around a friend of mine."

 

"Different how?" Colonel Baird encourages. Jake shifts in his seat and adjusts the collar of his shirt.

 

"This'll be easier if I just tell you who it is. _Please_ don't tell anyone else," Jake begs. Colonel Baird's eyes widen in surprise, but she nods anyways.

 

"I promise that everything you say here stays between us," She assures him, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on his arm. 

 

"Thank you." Colonel Baird nods and withdraws her hand. Jake takes a deep breath and gathers the courage to continue.

 

"The friend I'm talking about is Ezekiel. Ever since the video game thing and the incident with that ice spell, I realized that I was wrong about him. Now, it's like I'm seeing who he really is and not who I assumed he was. Do you know what I'm saying?" Colonel Baird nods.

 

"Now, every time I see him wearing the jacket I gave him I get this weird feeling in my chest as if someone's squeezing my heart." He rubs his chest absentmindedly as he recalls the feeling.

 

"You know, I feel that way when I look at Flynn. Not all the time, but when I slow down enough to really, _truly_ look at him." She smiles with a far away look in her eyes. She shakes her head as if to pull herself out of a daydream and refocuses her attention on Jake. She leans in and looks directly into Jake's baby blue eyes. "Jake, I think you have romantic feelings for Ezekiel." Jake's heart practically stops as he looks at her with wide eyes. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a long drink from his coffee. Looking back on it now, he's surprised he didn't realize this sooner.

 

"S-so what do I do now?" He asks. Even after facing a Minotaur, Morgan le Fay, and the literal end of the world, Jake is sure that this is the most terrified he has been in his entire life.

 

"That's up to you. However, I recommend you tell or show him how you feel. You might be pleasantly surprised at his response." 

 

"Thanks. I feel like a weight's been lifted of my shoulders," he confesses.

 

"That's what I'm here for." She smiles, lifting her mug in toast.

 

* * *

About a week later, there's a lull in the amount of missions and Jake still hadn't asked out Ezekiel. Cassandra for one, is tired of the love sick puppy expressions that they both wear and decides that it's time for some action. After speaking to both Colonel Baird and Flynn about their plan, they agree to help. With her plan already in motion, she goes to find Jake and Ezekiel. She finds them in the Annex sitting across from each other at the table. Jake is engrossed in writing his latest paper whilst Ezekiel works on reinforcing the Library's security. She takes a seat at the end of the table and clears her throat to get their attention.

 

"So guys, I was thinking that since we've all been working so hard, we should take a break and go grab some pizza." Ezekiel's eyes light up at the mention of pizza.

 

"Hell yeah! I'm starved. You in?" he asks Jake, who nods as his stomach growls. "Great! And I happen to know just the place."

 

Ezekiel grabs his navy blue jacket and reprograms the door with his phone and turns to the others. 

 

"You guys are going to love this place," he says, excitedly. he pulls the doors open and they all step through. They end up coming through the restroom doors of a quaint, Italian themed restaurant. Red booths line the front and side walls while circular tables litter the center of the dining area. A large window at the front of the restaurant bathes the restaurant in natural lighting. A counter separates the dinning area from the kitchen, where several people expertly toss pizza dough high into the air while a traditional stone pizza oven burns bright and hot behind them. Jake and Cassandra marvel at the restaurant, surprised at Ezekiel's choice. To be honest, they were expecting a questionable restaurant with greasy, over-priced pizza.

 

"Come on, let's get a table." Ezekiel snaps them out of their trance and leads them to the front of the room. Before long, they are seated in a booth next to the large window with Jake on one side and Ezekiel and Cassandra on the other. They order a large cheese pizza at Ezekiel's recommendation. 

 

"So Ezekiel, how did you even find this place? It's amazing!" Cassandra asks excitedly. 

 

"Well, I wanted to find the best New York style pizza and so I started trying every restaurant in the city. This one won by a landslide. And I'm glad you like it, Cassie." Ezekiel smiles. 

 

"Wow, this must be some legendary pizza then. I can't wait to try it!" Cassandra looks to Jake. "What about you Jake?"

 

"My mouth's watering just thinking about it. And the smell coming from that kitchen is driving me crazy," he says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table with an easy smile. Just then, Cassandra's phone chimes.

 

"Oh, sorry! That's me." Cassandra reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone. A text from Colonel Baird lights up the screen that simply says. "Need you in the Annex. Hurry." She makes sure that Ezekiel can see the text from here he's sitting before replying with "On my way!"

 

"Sorry boys, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Bring me leftovers." She gets up to leave, reprogramming the door from her phone. Jake and Ezekiel both look disappointed, but understanding. They bid each other farewell, and Cassandra leaves them to their dinner, a smug look on her face as she walks through the bathroom door that now leads to the Annex. 

 

With Cassandra gone, an awkward silence settles over the both of them, neither knowing what to say. Jake wipes the palms of his hands on his jeans whilst Ezekiel adjusts the collar of his shirt. Surprisingly, it's Jake who breaks the silence after a while.

 

"So Ezekiel, what's your favorite book?" Ezekiel looks at him in bewilderment.

 

"I don't read very many books, mate."

 

"Alright, what's your favorite movie then?" Jake prompts. Ezekiel thinks about it for a moment before answering.

 

"I am Legend, hands down. Have you ever seen it?" Ezekiel asks. He takes a sip of his drink as Jake answers.

 

"Uh, I don't think so. What's it about?" 

 

"Well, it all starts when this vaccine for cancer..." Ezekiel explains the plot of the movie animatedly to Jake, who smiles at his excitement. When he's finished explaining the premise of the movie, he asks "So what's your favorite movie?"

 

"50 First Dates," Jake answers easily. Ezekiel just looks at him blankly. "It's about this girl who gets in a car accident and for her, it's always the same day..." As Jake speaks, Ezekiel leans in to rest his elbows on the table. As Jake finishes summarizing the movie, the pizza arrives. Jake immediately grabs a slice and bites into it, making a sound of pleasure that makes Ezekiel blush and look down at his slice of pizza.

 

"Ezekiel, this is the best pizza I've ever had," Jake says after his first bite. "I could kiss you right now."

 

Ezekiel's blush deepens and he silently picks up his own pizza and starts to eat. They eat their first slice in silence, and as Jake reaches for his second slice, Ezekiel breaks it.

 

"You know, we should get together sometime and watch those movies. You could show me your favorite movie and I could show you mine," Ezekiel suggests, nervously shifting in his seat. Jake smiles.

 

"I'd like that."' From there, conversation comes easily and they talk until the owner is kicking them out. They return to the Annex and Jake walks Ezekiel home. They stop in front of his door to say good night.

 

"Well, this is me," Ezekiel says, rubbing the back of his neck. Jake stuffs his hands in his pockets and nods. Ezekiel unlocks his door and opens it, but closes it again. Jake raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"Hey, do you think Cassandra was maybe trying to set us up on a date?" Jake's eyes widen in shock and he clears his throat before responding.

 

"I-I think so. Do you want it to be a date?" Jake asks, nervously. Ezekiel ponders his answer for a moment before a sly grin spreads across his feature.

 

"Well, _if_ this was a date, this would be the part where I kissed you good night." Jake's eyes widen with surprise.

 

"Oh?" Ezekiel nods and takes a step forward so that they're barely an inch a part. 

 

"Can I...?" Jake gulps, and nods, heart hammering against his chest. Ezekiel feels like there's electricity buzzing though his body. Jake places a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder and uses the other to cup his cheek. Ezekiel places a hand on his shoulder and the other finds its way to Jake's hips. They lean in at the same time and their lips meet in the middle. They both melt into the kiss; Ezekiel tangles his fingers in Jake's hair and deepens the kiss. The hand on Ezekiel's shoulder travels to his waist to bring him closer. They only pull apart when they've run out of air and they rest their foreheads together, panting for breath.

 

"That was one hell of a goodnight kiss, Cowboy." Ezekiel breathes. "I should head to bed. Good night."

 

As Ezekiel starts to pull away, Jake pulls him back in by the waist. Ezekiel wraps his arms around his neck and looks at him questioningly. 

 

"I think you're supposed to kiss after you say good night." Jake looks nervously into Ezekiel's brown eyes. Ezekiel gazes back into his baby blue ones with a smile on his face.

 

"Let's do this properly then. You first." Jake chuckles lightly, his breath tickling Ezekiel's skin and sending chills down his spine.

 

"Good night, Ezekiel."

 

"Good night, Jake," Ezekiel whispers as he captures his lips with his own once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
